Thread of fate
by Candle Flare
Summary: Ghirahim becomes link's sword than BAM! Rainbows fly and love works it's magic...nailed it ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
1. Chapter 1

**The sun slowly vanishes beyond the great waters horizon bringing light and warmth into distant lands. A crescent of light takes its place, radiating its own beauty while breathing the same energy as the sun. As darkness approaches, souls of all sorts settle into the land of dreams all depending on fate to play out a new day. However, one soul has been cast to a sleep where the land of dreams has been sealed away. So has their soul purpose for existing. The man who has molded the soul into his sword, now rests in another world, leaving the sword masterless, Forgotten, Unwanted, Alone...**

 _Link's pov-_

Yet another day passes, meaningless and dull. Colorless like all the other days. I pity the sun, carrying the burden of warming our tiny island without knowing why. I guess me and the sun are alike in some ways. We both have a great purpose we must fulfill without knowing the point of it. Zelda's sailcloth lies in my closet, untouched and attracting dust. Perhaps i'll visit the surface again and make the fading sailcloth of salients again. Perhaps i'll discover a new purpose i'm meant to fulfill.

 _Ghirahim's pov_ -

How long has it been since I lost my master? How long has it been since i've felt wanted? How long has it been since i've had a purpose? As time goes on they cloud my head more and more, taunting me for my misfortunes. That skychild...he killed my master. He did this to me. He took away my purpose. As time goes on I realize he's like me. Exactly like me. He was simply walking the path that was carved for him. I was born a sword. Born to live in a world without colors. Born to feel the emotions I was to feel. Born to mount on this pedestal once my master had fallen. I was created for the soul purpose of feeling hate for one person. And i'm not so sure I hate him anymore. Forgive me master.

 _Link's pov-_

The second I touched Zelda's sailcloth, I could feel the presence of purity surging through my body. I carefully brushed the dust off the salient cloth and tucked it into one of the many pockets of my pouch. I slipped on my tunic and strapped the leather pouch around my waist. ready. I jumped off the deck into the clouds feeling the wind revolve around me. With the call of my whistle, my loyal loft wing picked me up, sending feathers of crimson up in the sky. I directed the bird towards a gap in the clouds, my golden locks flowing in the wind. I loosened my grip, falling into the clouds. The now purified land beneath me glistened with green, becoming more vibrant, the closer I fell. Finally, I let out zelda's sailcloth, slowly landing on the surface. At last, I have made it.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

The dark void that once shrouded my mind has passed, leaving room for dreams. Not the dreams of a hero, but a demon. I can feel it now, the feeling of piercing through another, causing splashes of crimson to fill my senses. A hero wouldn't understand it, the feeling of being able to be a part of a person's most important time in their life, death. My fingers are tingling just thinking about it. The only problem is, I am sealed away in this pedestal. Leaving my dreams forever to be in vain.

 _Links pov-_

The moment I landed on the surface, I knew I was on the right path. The ancient trees, the chilly winter air, I could feel all of it with each breath I took into my body. I could also feel something I wasn't quite expecting. The presence of another soul, here on the surface. I started to follow it without meaning to, as if fate was walking me by an invisible leash, leading me to my next adventure. As I made my way past many trees, my blind walking was stopped by an ancient door covered in moss. I ran my fingers over the old Hylian language carved on the giant slab of stone, knowing I was at the right place. With all my strength, I pushed it open, letting a gush of wind stir my golden locks. Behind the door was a barley visible path surrounded by tall trees shielding me from the sun's harsh rays. The trees seemed to be whispering to one another, speaking words of wisdom, the element they had obtained in their lengthy life times as well as something I was to obtain quickly and unnaturally from a piece of the Triforce. The land started to become more bare and uneven as I walked on. Trees and shrubs started disappearing along with the boundaries of my comfort zone. Just when I was about to turn back, I came across something I wan't expecting. I stopped, frozen in shock at what lay before me. It was none other then, mounted on a pedestal, Demise's sword, Ghirahim.

The thread of fate can truly never be broken...

 **Greeting Hylians! This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's a bit sucky. :/ please Give me your feedback as I would love to know your thoughts on this. Also don't be afraid to tell me if I've made any errors as I'm a growing writer and would love to know. For now please hang tight until chapter 2. :)**

 **\- Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

**The land started to become more bare and uneven as I walked on. Trees and shrubs started disappearing along with the boundaries of my comfort zone. Just when I was about to turn back, I came across something I wan't expecting. I stopped, frozen in shock at what lay before me. It was none other then, mounted on a pedestal, Demise's sword, Ghirahim.**

 **The thread of fate can truly never be broken...**

 _Link's pov-_

The moment my eyes had reached the pedestal, A strong uneasiness filled me. As if a sea of black was slowly filling my mind, rising more and more as another memory corrupted my sanity. Memories of a demon. A demon that was different from the others. For this demon could feel emotions. How it acquired them, I do not know. This one was also very special (at least to me.) For this one was bound to me eternally. Bound to me by a thread of fate. Thread of fate... Thread of fate... Those were the words that flowed through my mind before the sea of black reached it's peak, shrouding me in darkness.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

Yet another day in this pedestal was spent dreaming (or night I can't really tell.) Another day of thinking about master. And especially, another day of thinking about Skychild. Most often those beautiful green eyes of his, for I can see them clearly every time I close my eyes. Other times, I think of how great it would be to sink my blade into his perfect skin, so delicate and easy to slice through. Now that I think about it, those were the times I could really ever smile. A true smile that is.

Just when I was getting ready to move to my next dream, a sharp tugging disturbed my thoughts. As if I was getting pulled out of the pedestal that had sealed me for so long. The tugging started to hurt a great deal, but it felt like I was transforming, transforming into a mortal again. Along with the tugging I started to feel another pain. A ray of light was filling my darkened mind. Because of my demon instincts, I was resisting the light so I defied my instincts and let the light consume me. Before I knew it, I was in my mortal form again. I could hear the loud tremors of thunder bringing on a storm. I could feel the wind caressing my skin.I could smell the dampened clouds promising rain. I could see the pedestal I was sealed in for so long. I let out a small chuckle. How amusing, I just changed my fate. Take that Hylia...

The second I looked down my heart lit up. It was none other than Link, the one who had sealed me in the pedestal as well as the goddess's chosen one. The only problem was well, he was unconscious. He's probably to pure to handle this place, the poor thing. It's a good thing we're not enemies anymore because I would have shattered his ribcage by now. I kneeled beside him and brushed the hair out of his face to get a better look at his features. Just seeing him brought back so many memories I couldn't help but let out a smile. The first smile I had given in a long time. A deep roll of thunder disturbing the sky brought me back to reality. I stood up and looked skyward, then held out my hands letting the chilly wind brush over them. A drop of water fell into my hands falling down the creases of my palm into the center making a tiny pool. Dark clouds crept over the sun casting a faint glow warming the surface. I should probably find shelter for us.

I unbuttoned my cloak letting it fall to my shoulders. When I fully removed the soft silk, I wrapped it around Link making sure to cover his battle scars with care (I may have been responsible for some of them). I then bent down and carefully took the skychild into my arms. Now, the next thing to do is to find shelter. If I remember correctly there should be a cave near the entrance of Faron Woods. But theres something I needed to do before I headed to the cave. Carrying Link in one arm, I took out my sword and slashed it on the pedestal, attempting to break it to pieces. I just stood in disappointment as a chunk of stone fell at my feet. Just one. *Sigh*, one day I will break that thing for good.

For hours I had been traveling, searching for the cave. My eyes started to feel heavy and sour as did my arms carrying Link. Even as we were nearing the cave I didn't forget to make sure I could feel Link's breath on my arm. It wouldn't do any good to carry a dead person all this way after all. Just when I was about to collapse from exhaustion, the cave was before me. I stepped into the warm, dry, cave and gratefully sat down watching the rain quietly fall, Link still in my tired arms, my hold not weakening even for a moment. As sky grew darker, the world dreams was nearing me. I shifted Link in my arms, having his head lean up against my chest. I rested my head on his and finally, I let the soft sound of rain drift me to sleep.

 **Hello friends! I finally finished chapter 2 in one night! :0 So proud of myself. If you feel that I have made any mistakes or are unhappy with how the story is progressing please feel free to let me know! I love getting feedback from you guys so please give me some if you feel it is necessary! Have a wonderful day Hylians!**

 **\- Azura**


	3. Chapter 3

**As sky grew darker, the world dreams was nearing me. I shifted Link in my arms, having his head lean up against my chest. I rested my head on his and finally, I let the soft sound of rain drift me to sleep...**

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

The sun slowly rose, illuminating the surface and every breathing thing still living on it. Light filtered through the cave, warming me and Link after a night of thunder and heavy rain. Sleep still held me, letting my mind continue dreaming. A few moments later the sun's light pulled me out of the dream I was having, prying my eyes open. I blinked a couple of times letting my eyes adjust to the light and felt something stir beneath me. Link was still asleep in my arms, pulling closer to me in an attempt to get warm. My heart skipped a beat and a small blush lit my pale face, goddesses why did he have to be so damn cute? He looked a lot better compared to yesterday but still had some recovering to do. Perhaps I should stay with him a while longer.

Link's pov-

The sea of darkness that had slowly filled my mind was draining, sealing reopened scars once again. The abrupt sound of thunder awoke me from the blighted dream, causing my eyes to tear open. Finally I was back in reality, even though I could still see darkness. The moon must have been covered by the dark clouds casted overhead. Although it was night I was no longer tired since I had slept for at least 8 hours. I sat and watched as another strike of lightning hit the surface ripping clumps of grass from the ground. As I was watching, I noticed warm surges of air brush my forehead as if someone was breathing on me. I glanced up and was surprised but delighted to see Ghirahim. He must have escaped his pedestal and brought me to this cave. But why would he bother to take me here? I would have expected him to leave me in the rain as that's what a demon would usually do. As the sky admitted another flash of lightning I snuggled deeper into his hold. What ever the reason, It makes me happy to know that Ghirahim cares so deeply for me. I smiled inside the cloak he had so carefully wrapped around me and fell into a deep sleep once more.

Ghirahim's pov-

After about an hour since the sun had rose, Link finally awoke allowing me to see those beautiful green eyes of his, about time. I heaved a sigh and loosened my hold around him getting ready for the hero to scream once he had noticed my presence. Link stumbled out of my cape and turned his head in my direction. Strangely the anticipated scream did not come. "Good morning Ghirahim," He mumbled in a sarcastic tone. I rose to my feet and teleported behind him. "Did you miss me?," I whispered into his neck earning a shiver from the boy. He wiped his head in my direction and gave me a look of disgust, bringing back memories of our first encounter. "What business do you have on the surface?," He asked me in a low cautious tone. "Why what ever do you mean Skychild, You're the one who unsealed me after all." The Skyloftian gave me a disbelieving look, not sure if I was lying or telling the truth for once. I mean I guess I can say that about 25% that comes out of my mouth is probably true however, I can guarantee that what I said about Link unsealing the pedestal is true. I heaved a sigh, "You do realize that your the only one who can release me right?" Link just stood, mortified at what he had done, even if he didn't intend to release me in the first place. "It's not like we're enemies anymore," I said hopelessly attempting to cheer him up. "I suppose your right Ghirahim," he replied giving a forced smile.

Link's pov-

After another hour or so of sleeping, I awoke to the soft chirping of birds. Another day in Skyloft at the Knight academy. I blinked away the sunlight and stumbled onto the cold cave floor. Oh right, I had left the sky to find my purpose on the surface. I rose to my feet surprised to see Ghirahim still here though he looked like he had been awake for quite some time."Took you long enough," He teased teleporting behind me. "Did you miss me?," he breathed into my neck. I quickly turned in his direction deciding it was best not to reply to his question. In truth I did miss him quite a bit, not a day was spent not thinking about him, I guess you could say I acquired a small crush on the demon, but no way in hell would I admit that to him. After a while of uneasy silence, I finally spoke up. "What do you plan on doing with your life now that your master is gone?." He turned to me his expression changing. "It's simple really," he smirked. "I must find a new master." I looked up, my interest suddenly sparking. "Do you have anyone in mind?" He locked gazes with me, his eyes changing from a soulless black to a crimson red. He then gracefully walked closer to me and smiled. Something I had never seen him do before. He extended his hand toward mine and asked me a question I was not expecting. "Link, Will you hold the honor of being my master?"

I winced in shock, but a good kind of shock. How wonderful it would be to have a sword again, even if this one was meant to be the sword of a demon. Plus I admit I was a bit flattered by his request. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Even if we were once enemies. Even if we were walking separate paths for a while. The thread of fate still held us. "I would be honored to become your master," I smiled. He Looked skyward and closed his eyes. "I look forward to being your sword, master."

 **Finally I have uploaded chapter 3! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors I was like half asleep when I finished this. Please give me feedback cause I need it...Im lonely. Jk... Please hang tight until chapter 4!**

 **-Azura**


	4. Chapter 4

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Even if we were once enemies. Even if we were walking separate paths for a while. The thread of fate still held us. "I would be honored to become your master," I smiled. He Looked skyward and closed his eyes. "I look forward to being your sword, master."**

Ghirahim's pov -

"Will you do the honor of becoming my master?" The moment I spoke those words I knew I had made the right choice. I needed a purpose in this world and though I thought it was unfathomable to all, Link understood that. Even if he hated me at first he knew our paths would one day collide. Collide into the harrowing half of our bittersweet world. For only in the darkness can you see the light. And only in the light can you see the darkness...

 _Link's pov-_

"Skychild, Hey Skychild!"

I slowly opened my eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. Ghirahim was sitting beside me, his hair ruffled and messy from just waking up. "Hmm?", I mumbled half asleep pulling myself to a sitting position. "It's morning", He wispered into the sky his concave black eyes reflecting the wake of dawn's pretty colors. We were planning on exploring the unexplored places in Faron woods today. The places where no one has ventured yet before. I smoothed down my ruffled hair and strapped on my pouch waiting patiently for Ghirahim. Never mind, With the snap of his fingers he was fully ready, damn demons.

The sun had fully risen changing the sky from a pastel rainbow to a light blue. Fluffy white clouds shifted becoming unique shapes each one different from the other lasting only a short period of time. Ghirahim and I continued to walk down the dirt path barley visible under the overgrown grass that had spread in the past years. "What is it like, living in the sky?" Ghirahim asked breaking the silence. "Why do you ask?", I replied stepping over a fallen Deku stick. The pale demon locked his hands around his back. "Just curious of Skychild's life." I smilled, "It was very peaceful, and I had lots of friends there." "Zelda?", Ghirahim asked, the afternoon clouds reflecting in his eyes. "Yes Zelda," I closed my eyes, memories of home filling my mind. "Crawlin, Piper, Pipit," All of them were my friends too. Ghirahim suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Ghira?," I asked giving him a questioning look. "You and Zelda seem very close", He quietly said. "Oh we are," I replied, "We were childhood friends." "You always smile when you talk about her." I locked gazes with him, the air suddenly becoming tense. "Where is this going." Ghirahim smirked, "do you have a crush on her?" "I don't," I replied with straight forward face. "Then", Ghirahim spoke stepping very close to me our faces almost touching. "Who do you have a crush on."

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

"Who do you have a crush on," I asked the hero stepping into his comfort zone. His face turned a bright shade of red. "Well, I used to have a crush on someone in Skyloft." "Oh?," I smirked my interest suddenly sparking. "Was she pretty?" "He...was very attractive," Link admitted trying to make the smallest amount of eye contact possible between us. So the hero of time is gay. Who would've guessed? Also very convenient for me because I just so happen to have a crush on him. Just when I was about to ask him another question, I felt something sharp penetrate my flawless legs. "WHAT IN HYLIA," I yelped in pain stumbling backwards. I looked down beside me expecting to see some baby Deku Baba that had attempted to eat me alive but to my surprise it was what appeared to be some kind of fluffy thing. It had four legs, big round ears, a stripped tail, and the cutest face. "Awww", Link cooed bending down. He slowly extended his hand, allowing the thing to sniff at it. "LINK GET AWAY FROM THAT THING IT'LL GET YOU TO!" The Skyloftian gave me an amused look. "Come on Ghirahim what's the worse it can do?," he asked as the ball of fluff gave a friendly mewl and hopped into his arms. I stood dumbfounded at what just happened. "What even is that thing?," I asked as it glared at me from it's place in Link's arms. "Your telling me you've never seen a Remlit before?" I tilted my head. In truth I haven't seen a lot of things since I've been in a sheathe my whole life. "A what?" He sighed, "A Remlit. They're creatures that mostly roam around Skyloft. They're pretty friendly but at night, They turn vicious and can kill you if your not careful." I nodded to show I understood. Link finally made eye contact with me again. "Can we keep it?," he asked his voice residing in a hopeful tone. "If that thing doesn't kill me in my sleep than I suppose," I replied sighing. He named the thing Falak and lets juat say was a very happy Skychild the rest of the day.

 _Link's pov-_

Ghirahim and I came across a grassy field and decided that it would be our resting place for the night. The grass was long and soft, so we didn't have any better options. I lay on the overgrown grass, Falack alseep on my chest and Ghirahim awake by my side, his pale skin illuminated by the moon. I love those eyes of his. Those deep black orbs that reflect every thing they come across. Everyone who has come into contact with him one way or another tell me they're frightening and dull. I on the other hand see it as one of the best things about him. Just another reason I have come to love the demon. Did I mean what I just said? yup. Do I love him in a romantic way? At this point I'm really starting to think I might.

 **A new chapter is getting uploaded every night because I love you guys so much! This may not stay constant depending on how much school work I might have but for now please enjoy this rapid pace of new content! So Link named his Remlit Falack. Falack is just a name I chose because It means sky in hindu. Well that's all for now so have a wonderful day/night!**

 **\- Azura**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love those eyes of his. Those deep black orbs that reflect every thing they come across. Everyone who has come into contact with him one way or another tell me they're frightening and dull. I on the other hand see it as one of the best things about him. Just another reason I have come to love the demon. Did I mean what I just said? yup. Do I love him in a romantic way? At this point I'm really starting to think I might.**

 _Link's pov-_

Wispy clouds shifted in the midway of night, becoming a vail for the moon, a vail shielding it from the worlds sorrows. Sleep held us tight as the moon slowly plunged into distant territories, illuminating darkened lands while switching rolls with the sun. In this moment, something awoke me from my tranquil sleep. I opened my eyes, feeling the rough tongue of Falack against my face. "Falack stop that," I mumbled half asleep. Despite my wishes, she continued licking as if in some urgency to wake me up. *Sigh*, I lifted her off my face and pulled my self to a sitting position. She mewled swiping her tail in the direction of a certain demon, her whiskers twitching as the winds bitter fingers caressed them. I stood up and walked over to Ghirahim wondering what Falak could possibly want at this time of night. I crouched beside the pale demon and tilted my head at the baby Remlit as if to ask if I was doing what she wanted. She looked back at me. No reaction. I assume that means I'm doing the right thing. Now what could she possibly want with Ghira? I examined the demon from head to toe, making out every detail I could in the little amount of light the moon gave me to work with. Something seems off. I gently brushed the silver hair across his face trying not to wake him and pressed my hand against his forehead. Although the night was bitter cold, his forehead was drenched with sweat. He groaned and shifted in his sleep, the ground hot beneath the place where he had slept, his body somehow more pale then normal. Ghirahim was sick.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

The moment I became Demise's sword, everything changed. He knew I was different from the others. He knew I didn't succeed in my purpose as a demon. But even so, he chose me. I was so touched by his kindness, I thought someone would finally except me. But I was wrong. I was a mere pawn, used as his source of entertainment. And then I thought of Link. His sword, It doesn't feel emotions yet it has such a caring master. It was at this point that I learned to trust no one. My soul darkened, My purpose darkened, even my world got washed away in a sea of black. But little did I know that a wave of light would come to wash away the darkness inside me.

 _Link's pov -_

After an entire night of staying awake by Ghirahim's side, morning had finally come. I rested my hand on my forehead, shielding my eyes from the sun, while occasionally nodding off. Ghirahim lay still, his eyes shut tight, his breaths uneven and heavy. "Do you need anything Ghira?," I asked not knowing if he could hear me or not. His eyes opened slightly resembling little slits. "Water... Sky...child." Got it. There should be a lake somewhere around here. Perhaps I could fill my spare potion bottle with the water. I rose to my feet getting ready to leave but felt a light tugging on my tunic. "Ghirahim?," I questioned turning to him. "Don't leave, Master." I knelt down beside him and lightly stroked his forehead. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I just have to get water for both of us." he nodded his head in understandment drifting off to sleep a few seconds later. Now to find some water.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

It's dark and cold. Why can't I move? Iv'e never felt like this before. Iv'e never felt so powerless. What is this feeling? I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the world around me. My body is sour and I can't think straight. Link is gone. He went out to find water I think. How embarrassing that I'm so powerless compared to him at the moment. I remember the last time I was sick like this. Demise was my master at the time and he was very disappointed in me. He completely ignored me for the time being and had the servants take care of me instead. But Link is different. He hasn't left my side once this whole time. And Even though I'm his sword, he treats me as an equal.

Link has returned after what seemed like forever. The sun is now high in the sky but I'm still cold. "I'm back Ghira." He sat down beside me and took a potion bottle out of his pouch. "I brought you water, It's a bit warm but it'll do." I attempted to sit up but my legs buckled from underneath me. "Stay there Ghirahim," Link exclaimed, his voice echoing in my ears as he spoke. He set the bottle down in the dry grass and lifted my upper body so I was leaning on his. "Now how is this going to work," He mumbled under his breath. "You must french kiss me with the water in your mouth," I smirked. He looked away blushing slightly at the sly comment. "Ghi-Ghira! If you have the energy for such comments, use it to say things you actually need.." I leaned close to his ear. "Who said I didn't need a kiss." He Buried his face in his hands blushing furiously. It was so fun to tease Link. Something I did often in the days when we were fighting each other. He pulled the cork out of the bottle still blushing and held it to my lips. "It's our only option so you'll have to drink it this way." "Fine with me," I said graciously taking the water into my sour and swollen throat.

The sun has set once again, continuing it's consistent pattern of warming our world. An array of pastel colors stains the sky, reflecting off the surface tinting our world with purple. I've been trying to sleep for the last hour or so, my eyes closed in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. Link just returned from finding more water, since I drank it all so quickly. "Can't sleep?," Link asked, sitting down beside me. "Well I can't really do anything right now," I replied my eyes locked on the blue and red clouds over head. "Hmm", Link mumbled to himself searching through his pouch. I watched silently as he searched deep within the bag pulling sling shots and even bottles containing bugs from it.. "Found it!," Link's eyes lit up as he pulled a beautifully made harp from his pouch. "What do you plan on doing,?" I asked as he leaned me up against a tree so I could see him. He rested his fingers on the harp and started to pluck it's strings while singing.

 _"Kono yoru ni awai tsuki ga owari no nai monogatari no skys o tōshite no furîzu._

 _Node watashi wa chikaku ni hoji shimasu._

 _Watashi no kokoro no rizumu o kanjimasu._

 _Tōi ekō."_

With the sound of the harp and Link's sweet voice, I drifted into a deep sleep.

 **OMG Azura strikes again! New content 4 nights in a row! Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 5 my lovely Hylians! (I may have used google translate for the song...Shhhhh) Hope you all have a wonderful day/night as always. Night!**

 **-Azura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before we continue I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who left such nice reviews on this story. On one of the reviews someone pointed out that Link's eyes were blue not green. Woops. Thank you so much for pointing out that mistake I'll be sure to change it in future! That will be all so you may continue reading now.**

 **-Azura**

 **"What do you plan on doing,?" I asked as he leaned me up against a tree so I could see him. He rested his fingers on the harp and started to pluck it's strings while singing.**

 ** _"Kono yoru ni awai tsuki ga owari no nai monogatari no skys o tōshite no furîzu._**

 ** _Node watashi wa chikaku ni hoji shimasu._**

 ** _Watashi no kokoro no rizumu o kanjimasu._**

 ** _Tōi ekō."_**

 **With the sound of the harp and Link's sweet voice, I drifted into a deep sleep.**

 _Link's pov-_

 _Subete no hoshi wa, karera wa ao no feilds de, anata o hogo suru,_

 _anata no tame ni kagayakimasu_

The echoing of harp strings rang the air as my voice was silent and my fingers were still, resting on the thick strings attached to the carefully carved wood. I closed my eyes as a light breeze stirred my lashes, continuously flowing like the suns rotation. Ghirahim still lay against the tree, his breathing even and steady as he let the soft echo of my harp cast him to sleep. I smiled while carefully placing the harp in my bag. I carefully walked over to the sickly sword, and sat by him, feeling his forehead. Still sick but better. As the wind continued to soar, Ghirahim was pulled by it's force causing his body to fall against mine his head resting on my shoulder. I'm glad he's not awake to see my face tinted with red or able feel my heart beating rapidly against his attractive figure. My hands are shaking because I'm so nervous. I readjusted him so that his head rested on my lap, his hands tucked deep within his cape for extra warmth. He groaned in discomfort, quietly mumbling in his sleep. "M-master, it's cold." My blush grew, spreading all across my face. My hand was no longer trembling, so I lightly stroked his forehead, easing his discomfort. He grew quiet once again, allowing nothing but the steady pattern of his breathing and a chorus of crickets to be heard the rest of the night.

Morning has finally come withering away the tree's unfathomable shadows. The sun's light has brought me back to reality, pushing away the world of dreams once again. The moment I opened my eyes I saw Ghirahim, and he was awake. "Morning Ghirahim!," I said casually thankful we were under a tree that cast a shadow to hide my blush. He smiled, his forehead still slightly moist with sweat. "Couldn't get enough of me?," He teased noticing the nervousness in my voice. I held back a blush trying to put on a straight forward face. "Well I wasn't the one complaining about how cold it was." The demon gave me a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" I smirked. Comeback time. "You don't remember?" Ghirahim looked confused, "Remember what?" "You don't remember last night when you begged for me to give you warmth?" The demon started blushing furiously. "I did what?" "You were so helpless," I spoke attitude lining my tone. " _It's so cold master._ " Ghirahim blushed harder while looking pissed at the same time. "Sh-Shut up Link," He quietly said, hiding his face in his cape. I sighed, "Can't have a taste of your own medicine I see." He grumbled and turned over, his head still lying on my lap. I laughed soflty surprised at this side of Ghirahim I've never known. "Cheer up Ghir!," I smiled, resting my hand on his head. He blushed further and fell back asleep Falack licking sweat off his forehead trying to cheer him up as well.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

I awoke for the second time, my head still on Link's lap. Strength had returned to my body, giving me the energy to move again. I looked skyward into the cloudless sky, casting a warm glow across the surface. Falak lay in the grass stomach up trying to catch family of butterflys with her front paws, mewling in frustration when they flew away. I slowly lifted my head off Link's lap leaving a round imprint on his legs. He smiled when he noticed I could move again. "How are you feeling Ghira?," he asked his face gleaming in the sunlight. "Better I suppose," I bluntly replied still mad at him for teasing me earlier. "Do you need anything?," He sweetly asked, his eyes residing in concern. "I'm fine," I sighed resting my hand on my head due to the headache I had acquired. He looked at me disbelievingly. "Alright, if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." "Alright mom," I mumbled under my breath.

The sun has finally set, casting a pastel rainbow among the sky once again. Another day of sleeping though it was worth it because I am no longer sick. Link looks tired and burned out from staying awake with me for 2 days straight. "Link, go to sleep," I said, feeling slightly guilty for being the cause of his current physical state. His eyes were closed , and he was humming softly. I scooted closer to him. "What are you humming?." He turned to me and smiled. "It's a lullaby Zelda would sing to me when I was a child." I locked gazes with him, as a peaceful silence was shared between us. "Will you sing it for me?" His eyes lit up, "With pleasure."

 _All the stars, they shine for you_

 _Guiding you, and protecting you_

 _From their fields of blue_

 _Dream, child so dear_

 _Wise beyond your years_

 _Never lose sight of who you are_

I smiled as Link's soothing voice echoed in the air, locking me in a trace. Even Falak listened quietly.

 _In time I see, in time I see_

 _You'll no longer need me_

 _Rise to meet your destiny_

 _Oh how proud I'll be!_

 _Dream, child so dear_

 _Wise beyond your years_

 _Never lose sight of who you are_

Silence rang the air as Link's singing still echoed in my head. It was at this point that I realized I was deeply in love with him. The pastel colors that filled the sky turned into a dark blue. Stars twinkled over head surrounding the moon. Link was soon asleep, dreaming the dreams of a hero. Goddesses he was so cute right now! I knelt down beside him and lightly brushed his forehead. He turned over in his sleep, his head facing mine. I couldn't resist. Slowly bending down, I kissed his forehead, a sensation tingling throughout my lips. I've made up my mind. "I'm going to make Link mine."

 **Zelda's lullaby lyrics by Erutan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Silence rang the air as Link's singing still echoed in my head. It was at this point that I realized I was deeply in love with him. The pastel colors that filled the sky turned into a dark blue. Stars twinkled over head surrounding the moon. Link was soon asleep, dreaming the dreams of a hero. Goddesses he was so cute right now! I knelt down beside him and lightly brushed his forehead. He turned over in his sleep, his head facing mine. I couldn't resist. Slowly bending down, I kissed his forehead, a sensation tingling throughout my lips. I've made up my mind. "I'm going to make Link mine."**

Link's pov-

The shifting of grass and the whistling of birds rung the morning sky awakening the surface from it's peaceful sleep. Even the clouds awoke, quickly shifting overhead casting temporary shadows to flow about the surface like a breathing stream. Falak started gently licking my face as if inviting me to join the world in it's wake. I started to giggle as she continued to lick drenching my face in the wet substance. "stop that!," I giggled in a desperate attempt to make her to stop. She mewled happily and hopped off my chest as I pulled myself to a sitting position. "Ghirahim, It's morning," I spoke looking to my side getting ready to wake the pale demon. Strangely he wasn't there. I heaved a sigh and rose to my feet. Now where could he be. I peered around the area, my eyes half closed to avoid the sun's rays glaring down at me from it's place within the clouds. I started to hear a weird fumbling noise, as if someone was going through something? I started walking in the direction. "Ghirahim?" No reply. Falak started to claw at my tunic. "You want to come to?," I asked the baby Remlit. She mewled and continued clawing. I smiled and picked her up continuing to follow the sound with the curious creature in my arms. Finally, I came across the pale demon who seemed to be going through...MY things! "Ghirahim," What are you doing going through my pouch? He turned to me with an interested look on his face. "Link?, how can your pouch sustain all these thing?" I grumbled in annoyance. "Stop going through my things!." He ignored me and continued to take things out of my pouch one by one. He then came across the one thing I hoped he wouldn't find. He smirked. "Oh?, what's this?," the pale demon asked taking out my whip. I gulped as my heart sped up a few paces. In a low and quiet tone, I said, "Ghiraihm...put...that...down. He held it firm in his right hand, "Nope." I backed up as he rose to his feet and started walking towards me. He gave an evil chuckle and rose the whip skyward getting ready to strike down. Goddesses how do I get caught up in these things? Just then, Falak growled and jumped onto Ghirahim's back, sinking her teeth and claws into his pale skin. The demon yelped in pain and stumbled backwards falling onto the cool grass. I started laughing as Ghirahim tried desperately to get the small remlit off his back. "Link!," get this thing off me!" My laughing slowed down, enough Falak. She released him and ran towards me mewling in triumph. I picked her up and stroked her soft fur. "What did you expect?," I asked him still laughing a little. He gave me a really pissed off look and rose to his feet. "I wasn't going to actually use the whip on you." I sighed, "How am I supposed to know that?, you are Ghirahim after all." He growled and walked in the direction opposite of me. "Hey where you going Ghir?," I asked running after him. He looked over his shoulder, "Just leave me alone for a while," He said and continued walking. Why did he get so upset over this? Hmm. He must be upset over something else. But what?

Ghirahim's pov-

I continued walking for who knows how long until I came across a big willow tree. I sat down under it's weeping branches raining tiny leaves on me. Ugh! Ever since Link found that stupid Remlit He's been paying attention to it way to much! We can't even have a normal conversation without that thing getting in the way. I don't know why I'm feeling this way? It's a stupid remlit plus, I should be used to it. Demise and I never had a full conversation together. He ignored me for the most part so why is it now that I'm seeking attention? maybe, because it's Link. Maybe if he knew how I felt about him, he would- "HELP!" I stopped frozen in shock as a scream filled the air. Link? "LINK!," I yelled and ran in the direction of the Skychild. I whipped past shadowing trees and overgrown shrubs as another scream filled the air along with a low growl. Finally, I reached the child, his usual sparkling blue eyes glazed in terror. "Ghirahim, help!," he pleaded as he struggled under the reach of something. The creature on top of Link whipped it's head in my direction. Falak? Why would he attack Link. I looked at the sky twinkling with stars and my heart stopped. Tonight was a full moon. Falak continued to slash at Link her eyes glowing with red. emMaster. I must protect you/em... I ran toward the remlit and pulled it off of Link's chest. I held it by it's scruff in my left hand and summoned the demon sword in my right. I got ready to slash through it's brown fur as it struggled in my hold, slashing at the air with it's claws. Link gasped. "Ghirahim don't, don't kill it!" I ignored him and held up my sword. "Ghirahim, that's an order!," The Skychild pleaded his voice flowing through my ears. Somehow, like magic I dropped my sword the fidgeting creature still in my hold. "I turned to him, wide eyed and surprised. He spoke quietly this time, "Please, don't kill it." Without a word, I snapped my fingers and summoned a cage. I placed Falak inside the cage and locked it tight. Link smilled, "Thank you, Ghirahim." /span/p

"Sit still Link"  
"I already told you I can dress the wounds myself."  
"I sighed, "Stubborn as always." Carefully dressing his wounds I kept my face down to hide my blush, sheltered by the night's darkness. Link tilted his head. "What's wrong Ghirahim?," he asked sweetly. emNow is the time. Now, I'll tell him my feelings.  
"Link?" "Hmm?," he questioned his beautiful aqua eyes locking with my black ones. My heart started beating rapidly as I prepared myself for the confession I was about to make. "I, seem to have fallen deeply in love with you." Link's eyes widened, a red coloration spreading across his face like a growing wild fire, passionate and alive. I locked gazes with him once again. "I want to know your feelings for me, Link." The fire across his face continued to spread becoming more passionate by the minute. Finally, after a meaningful silence, he spoke. "I, love you to, Ghirahim. I never imagined you would feel the same way though. That's why I kept it to my self. He blushed clasping his hands together nervously behind his back." I smiled into the night sky, dancing with stars surrounding the moon. "Theres no going back now Skychild. You are mine, forever."

 **A very lovely guest asked me if Link and Ghirahim are going to as she puts it make *Cough* love. Well As adorable as that would be since Link is an innocent baby I don't plan on making this story lemon. However...you never know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Well hope you enjoyed todays chapter because that love confession was supposed to come later. However, you guys are probably tired for waiting so long so why not throw it in now? Anyways hope you have a steller meller day/night!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My heart started beating rapidly as I prepared myself for the confession I was about to make. "I, seem to have fallen deeply in love with you." Link's eyes widened, a red coloration spreading across his face like a growing wild fire, passionate and alive. I locked gazes with him once again. "I want to know your feelings for me, Link." The fire across his face continued to spread becoming more passionate by the minute. Finally, after a meaningful silence, he spoke. "I, love you to, Ghirahim. I never imagined you would feel the same way though. That's why I kept it to my self. He blushed clasping his hands together nervously behind his back." I smiled into the night sky, dancing with stars surrounding the moon. "Theres no going back now Skychild. You are mine, forever."**

 _From this point on, you are mine_

 _You will obey my every rule, and follow my every command, even if it means risking your life._

 _For me, you will do the impossible if I were to ask it of you and expect to get nothing in return._

 _Now, give me your hand. Your shaking...Are you afraid?...Good..._

 _know that there is no one in this world that will ever except you._

 _know that there is no one in this world that will ever truly love you... my child._

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

"Ghirahim. Ghirahim!" A violent shaking awoke me from my sleep. "Link?," I questioned pulling my self to a sitting position. My voice was unstable for some reason. I turned to the boy noticing the concerned look on his face. The moon still roamed about the the night sky, watching over the tree that held us beneath it's ancient wood. "What's wrong Skychild?," I asked as the expression remained glued to his face. Just then, I remembered the dream I was having, the dream that has haunted me for years. I looked skyward, the moon becoming blurry and clouded as a sea of despair filled my eyes. "My existence has no meaning," I mumbled under my breath as a hot tear rolled down my cheek. "Link looked surprised, probably because he hasn't seen me cry before. I was a bit surprised as well. I haven't even seen myself cry. I held back more tears but my efforts were wasted. A gush of wind blew past me pulling the salty liquid out of my saddened black orbs. Link gasped slightly and leaned closer to me, his blue eyes residing in more concern. "Don't pity me Link.," He looked confused. "What do you mean?," He asked leaning closer. I backed away from him. "You don't have to pretend like your concerned about me." He scooted closer to me despite my attempts to move away and placed his hand on my pale cheek stained with tears. "I mean it when I say I care about you." More tears rolled down my face, flowing down Link's hand like a salty stream. He wiped my tears and kissed my cheek. "I mean it when I say I love you. I locked gazes with him, the stream of tears flowing from my eyes ending. "Master, I promise to never leave your side," I whispered pulling him into a hug. He clutched the silky fabric that lay across my chest and whispered into my neck, "Stay with me forever." I smiled and pulled him closer.

 _It seems you were wrong, Mother..._

 _Links' pov-_

Light filtered through the ancient Willow tree shadowing over me and Ghirahim. I smiled at the ancient tree that had grown wise with age. Ghirahim still lay asleep, his arms caged around me, his gentle breathing caressing my neck. For some reason, he started crying last night. He didn't tell me why but when I tried to comfort him he claimed that my love for him was fake and told me not to pity him. He's a demon right? He must have been raised by one as well. Demons don't have feelings. They have no cares in the world what so ever. The only thing they do care about is fulfilling their masters needs. Ghirahim is different. He has the ability to feel emotions. All I can imagine about his childhood is him getting teased and mistreated in a world without colors. I placed my hand into his and squeezed it tight, admitting a soft blush from the demon. Just you wait Ghirahim. Soon enough your world will be filled with colors more vibrant and lovely than the brightest rainbow.

The sun is now high in the sky, sharing it's radiant beauty with all the surface. Ghirahim is going through my things again. "Ghirahim, stop going through my things," I sighed walking towards him. "But there are so many interesting things in here!," he exclaimed holding up a bottle of bugs. "What are these things?" I furrowed my brow, "Your kidding right?" He tilted his head at me. "No I'm asking what these are." I sighed. I suppose it's only natural since he doesn't know much about the world. I kneeled beside him and peered at the tiny critters flying inside. "Their called butterflies." "hmm," he mumbled watching them fly in circles. "They're very pretty." I smiled and took the bottle from his hands. "What are you doing?," he asked curiously. I took the cork off the top of the bottle and held it skyward releasing the butterflies from their chamber. "Hey!," Ghirahim gasped, what did you do that for. "They didn't seem very happy in there," I quietly said watching the butterflies fly higher and higher into the sky. The pale demon closed his eyes as a surge of wind ruffled his hair. "I know how it feels. How it feels to become a caged butterfly trapped in a bottle for ones entertainment." I turned to him. "Ghira?" He opened his eyes reflecting the world upon his black orbs. "For I've felt it more than enough."

 **Yo! Sorry this chapter might have been a bit sucky or boring. I haven't had a lot of time to work on it because I have this stupid school project and I also have an orchestra concert tomorrow. I'm also testing for finals this week so sorry if I don't upload as much content. Well I'm sure you guys are bored of me rambling about projects and blah so please hang tight until chapter 9!**

 **-Azura**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Hey!," Ghirahim gasped, what did you do that for. "They didn't seem very happy in there," I quietly said watching the butterflies fly higher and higher into the sky. The pale demon closed his eyes as a surge of wind ruffled his hair. "I know how it feels. How it feels to become a caged butterfly trapped in a bottle for ones entertainment." I turned to him. "Ghira?" He opened his eyes reflecting the world upon his black orbs. "For I've felt it more than enough."**

 _Link's pov-_

Fluffy clouds shifted overhead, burying the sun in a soft white sheet. I lay on the ground, my hand raised reaching towards the sky. How I long to be back in Skyloft with Zelda and the others. How I long to be back in the knight academy dozing off during class only to be awakened by a smack on the shoulder by Professor Owlan's ruler. My lips curved upward as I remembered the joyful carefree life I lived back in the sky. However, I can't go back there. Not now. Not now when I'm dating Ghirahim. Goddesses!, I can only imagine the looks on their faces. Especially Zelda. I sighed and turned over bringing my hand back towards the ground. In fact, I don't know how I'll ever face her again.

I sighed and walked towards my pouch, checking for any missing items. I really need to keep an eye on my pouch from now on, especially now that Ghirahim know about the things in it. I heard footsteps in the distance and turned around waiting for Ghirahim to show up and do that creepy tongue thing he still does. 5, 4, 3, 2...And here we go. Ghirahim teleported behind me and grasped my shoulders. "Did you miss me?," he asked extending his tongue over my neck. "Get off," I yelled irritated while pushing his hands off my shoulder. He chuckled and sat down pulling me with him. "Gh-Ghirahim!," I exclaimed while falling onto the soft grass, wet with last night's rain. "Why did you do that?," I asked pulling myself to a proper sitting position. He smirked and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. "Is it so wrong to sit with my boyfriend?" I blushed and turned away, my face hot with embarassment. Ghirahim's expression changed to a more serious expression. "I also wanted to talk with you for a while."

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

"I also wanted to talk with you for while." Link tilted his head. "About what?," he asked curiosity spreading across his face. I squinted my eyes at the light blue sky as a surge of wind caressed my pale skin. "Somethings been bothering you lately." The Skychild looked surprised, probably not expecting me to show compassion towards him or anything else really. He turned towards me and gave me a fake smile. "I'm fine Ghirahim, I always handle things on my own so theres nothing you need to worry about." I locked gazes with the boy and leaned closer to him. He tilted his head. "What are you doi-" I cut him off with a long kiss. He blushed and fell onto the grass underneath him. "Gh-Ghirahim." I grasped his hand in mine and held it to my chest. "I'm just like you Link. I was raised to keep everything to myself. All my regrets and desires. All of it. But," I squeezed his hand tighter and smiled, "Your not alone anymore. So tell me everything, Skychild." He pulled himself to a sitting position once again. "Fine, I'll tell you." All of a sudden, he buried his face in his hands and started crying. "Why did I have to be the goddesses chosen one? Why not someone stronger than me? Why couldn't I have had a normal life? Why did fate have to ruin my childhood? He removed his hands from his face and clutched his chest. "It hurts Ghirahim. I've been alone for so long." I hugged him and kissed his head. "I'm here for you now." He returned the hug. "And what'll happen if I go back to skyloft? What will Zelda think of me now that we're dating." I hugged him tighter. If she doesn't except you for who you are than she's not being a good friend." He leaned into the hug, his face cold and damp with tears. "Thanks, Ghira."

Link and I sat in silence for what seemed like forever. The sun continued to move in the sky, as if climbing an invisible latter stretching all across the world. Finally, Link turned to me. "By the way Ghirahim. That was my first kiss." I smiled and sighed. "Your so innocent you haven't even had your first kiss yet." He blushed and looked away. "Well, I've missed out on a lot of things because of-" I cut him off and kissed him again. "Ghira!," he exclaimed burying his face in his hands. I chuckled and smiled. "Second kiss." He mumbled something under his breath and turned away. "Anyways Skychild." Link looked at me, his aqua blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "We have to figure out what to do for the future." "What do you mean?, he asked leaning closer to me. "I mean, we can't just stay like this our entire lives." He furrowed his brow, "I don't see what the problem is." I sighed and locked gazes with him. "I mean, what if there's some kind of danger still lurking in the surface?" Link nodded his head in understandment. "I see what you mean. After all, wherever there is light, there is always darkness."

 **Yo! Sorry I uploaded this a day late, I usually upload every two days. Someone asked if Link and Ghirahim were going to go on some kind of mission together and the answer is yes! Up until now, I've been posting these chapters just to show how Link and Ghirahim's bond was growing stronger but now I'll have to think of some kind of mission for them to go on. Well I'm sure you want to get on with your day so see you later wonderful people!**

 **-Azura**


	10. Chapter 10

**"We have to figure out what to do for the future." "What do you mean?, he asked leaning closer to me. "I mean, we can't just stay like this our entire lives." He furrowed his brow, "I don't see what the problem is." I sighed and locked gazes with him. "I mean, what if there's some kind of danger still lurking in the surface?" Link nodded his head in understandment. "I see what you mean. After all, wherever there is light, there is always darkness."**

 _Link's pov-_

I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of crickets chirping in the early wake of dawn. I shivered as a burst of wind caressed my skin causing my muscles to cramp. I stared into the sky, unaffected by the sun's rays because of the thick sheet of clouds that covered it. The hot summer days were becoming shorter and colder. I scooted close to Ghirahim and wrapped my arms around him, my face buried in his chest for warmth. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at me. "Morning Skychild," he mumbled half asleep. I smiled and loosened my hold around him, chuckling. He tilted his head. "What's so funny?," he asked adjusting his eyes to the faint morning light. "Nothing, you're just really cute when you wake up," I replied smiling some more. He blushed and looked away, probably not used to people calling him cute. I took a deep breath of the crisp early winter air and pulled myself to a sitting position listening to the soft sounds of birds chirping in the distance. I turned to the demon still lying on the grass and extended my hand. "Come on Ghira, we have to get moving." He took my hand and stumbled to a sitting position like mine. "Get moving for what?," He asked combing his hair with his fingers. "We have to get ready for the big journey of course!," I replied excitement filling my voice. Ghirahim shot me a confused look, "What journey?" I sighed, "We have to get rid of any last evil on the surface remember?" He nodded his head understandment, "right!" I rose to my feet and started walking in the direction of my pouch. Ghirahim stood up as well. "Where are you going?," he asked starting to follow me. I kneeled before my pouch and opened it. "Packing for the journey." He smirked when he saw me take out my whip. "Want me to keep that safe for you?," he asked teleporting behind me and extending his tongue. "Not even in the demon realm would I let you touch this whip!," I yelled pushing him off me. He shrugged and rose to his feet, "Just asking." I sealed the pouch and strapped it to my waist. "Just asking my ass."

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

Me and Link continued walking for what seemed like ages. The sun was now high in the sky and we were nearing the entrance to Faron Woods. About time we leave this place for I'll be smelling wet grass for years! Link looks very focused and he hasn't talked to me once this entire afternoon. Must be thinking about something very important to him. Zelda perhaps. I leaned close to him, "So what're you thinking about Link. You haven't talked to me this entire time." He locked gazes with me, being broken from his tranquil thoughts. "Just thinking about memories back in Skyloft. Nothing special really." "Hmm," I mumbled staring into the midday sky. "I wish I could have memories like that. Memories I could enjoy looking back at." Link furrowed his brow. "You're telling me you don't have a single good memory? None?" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I guess I have some good memories," I replied shivering from a chilly fall breeze. Link leaned closer to me. "Tell me about some of them." I chuckled and opened my eyes. "I would tell you about them but I can't." Link looked at me disbelievingly, his eyes glistening like shinny blue jewels. "And why is that?, he asked slowing down to walk at my pace. I smiled and grasped Link's hand in mine continuing to walk down the dirt path. "I can't tell you because you're in all of them."

 _Link's pov-_

The sun slowly set, trailing a darkened shadow where it once stood. The stars danced about, twinkling in the harrow of night. Me and Ghira found an empty cave to settle in for night. "Hey, I remember this place," Ghirahim remarked gently caressing the old cave walls. I set down my pouch and walked towards him. "What is it you remember?," I asked pressing my hand against the wall. "This is the place I took you when I found you passed out below my pedestal," the demon replied. I smiled and sat down on the cold floor of the cave. "I guess that means we're nearing the entrance." "I guess it does," Ghirahim answered teleporting next to me. Excitement surged through my body as I thought all the adventures that awaited us. The pale demon chuckled when he noticed my excitement. "Looks like it's going to be a restless night tonight.

 **Greetings Hylians! Sorry it took me an extra day to finnish this things have been pretty busy lately. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and BTW... I'm getting surgery on June 1st so I won't be uploading as fast However, I will still be continuing this series so don't you worry! Anyways hope you all had a wonderful day/night and as always hang tight until the next chapter! :)**

 **-Azura**


	11. Chapter 11

**I smiled and sat down on the cold floor of the cave. "I guess that means we're nearing the entrance." "I guess it does," Ghirahim answered teleporting next to me. Excitement surged through my body as I thought of all the adventures that awaited us. The pale demon chuckled when he noticed my excitement. "Looks like it's** **going to be a restless night tonight."**

 _Link's pov-_

I lay in Ghirahim's arms, thinking about all the adventures that awaited us. I smiled as the pale demon's steady breathing caressed my neck, warming my body in the cold night of autumn. I once again closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep under the moon's wake but found no luck. I sighed into my sword's hold and slowly crawled out of his arms, being careful not to wake him. I then rose to my feet and glanced behind my shoulders to see if Ghira was still asleep and sure enough, he lay asleep in the darkened cave. I heaved a sigh of relief. I needed to be alone right now. Alone in my own thoughts undisturbed by others. I walked out of the cave and lay on an open grassy field above the cave Ghirahim slept in. I rested my head on my hands and gazed up at the stars, smiling and closing my eyes as a cold surge of air ruffled my hair. I love the stars, blooming in constellations as the sky grows darker each hour. Zelda taught me about them. It was a chilly autumn night just like this one and I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a midnight stroll since no one was up except for the sky knights but they were patrolling Skyloft and I would get in trouble if I was caught. I went to the Statue of the Goddess and closed the gate so no one would find me. What I didn't know was that Zelda was up, playing her harp under the moon's illumination. She stopped when she heard the gate close. "Who's there," she asked in panic picking up her harp and standing up. I slowly walked up the marble steps trying not to alarm her any more. "It's just me," I said quickly as the fear in her eyes faded. She sighed in relief and sat back down. "You couldn't sleep either Link?" I nodded my head in agreement for I didn't talk much back then. She smiled, her eyes lighting up and reflecting the stars. "While your here why don't I teach you about the stars."

It's almost morning and the stars have become invisible under the wake of dawn. I must have fallen asleep while daydreaming about memories in Skyloft. Slowly opening my eyes, I steady my hand on the cold grass getting ready to pull myself to a sitting position but something stops me. Before I can get up a dark figure glares over me, shrouding my world in darkness. "Don't move," The figure speaks as a long knife is positioned on my neck, a trickle of blood seeping down the torn skin. Confidently, I glare back at them my blue eyes piercing into their mysterious red ones. the figure smiles, it's fangs gleaming bright in the darkness. "So it's true, you have the true confidence of a hero," the figure chuckles as it kneels beside me, not breaking eye contact. Whoever this is, looking at them makes me feel nauseous. I try to break eye contact but I can't, as if I'm stuck in a trance. My confident expression doesn't change despite my mental state. "Who are you," I remark in a low tone. They chuckle again, their voice burning my ears. " Lets just say, a friend of Ghirahims," The figure says as they place their hand on my head, causing my world to spin and wash away in a sea of black.

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

Light came through to the dark world of my dreams as dawn approached. I slowly opened my eyes to an empty cave. I furrowed my brow and sat up. "Skychild," I called waiting for a response and looking out for any signs of movement up ahead. Strangely I got no response. Just when I was about to call his name again, a shaking rumbled the cave. I kept my ears open to see if I could find the source of the rumbling. More rumbling shook the cavern. I looked skward, it was coming from above the cave. I heard a voice from above and my eyes widened. Link! I stumbled to my feet and ran out of the cave. Above the cave was a grassy field with two people on it. I ran to the top and kneeled, panting. I gasped when I saw what was before me. Link was in the hands of some hooded figure. I furrowed my brow, angered at this person. I then rose to my feet and walked towards them. "Let go of my master," I said in a low and serious tone. The figure chuckled and turned towards me. "Good to see you again, Ghirahim." I frowned when I realized who it was. The figure chuckled again. "So this is your master huh?" They stepped towards me, our faces nearly touching. "Your a disgrace to the demon realm." I smiled despite my desperation to get Link back in my hold. "I no longer care for the demon realm. I no longer care about demons for that matter. For I've found something far more interesting than any of those things." They smirked and shifted Link to their other arm. "I guess I'll have to discard this boy to get your head out of the clouds, Brother..."

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a couple of days, school ended so I'll have lots of time to upload. I'll try to cram in another chapter before my surgery but that's all I have to say really. Hang tight until the next chapter! :)**

 **-Azura**


	12. Chapter 12

**The figure chuckled again. "So this is your master huh?" They stepped towards me, our faces nearly touching. "Your a disgrace to the demon realm." I smiled despite my desperation to get Link back in my hold. "I no longer care for the demon realm. I no longer care about demons for that matter. For I've found something far more interesting than any of those things." They smirked and shifted Link to their other arm. "I guess I'll have to discard this boy to get your head out of the clouds, Brother..."**

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

I quickly sat down under the loose branches of a willow tree, bewildered and panicked at what just happened. I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. Ok think, I repeated those words in my head. Perhaps recalculating what just happened will clear my mind. Alright, it appears my sister has returned from the deep realm to capture my master, Link. But what does she want with him. And what does this have to do with me? I took another deep breath, inhaling the earthy scent of the willow tree's trunk supporting my back. I mustn't ask myself questions yet. Alright, after that, she said something before snapping her fingers and teleporting away. I closed my eyes to try to remember while the wind blew past my face, urging me to search through my memories. And than I remembered her smirk, that awful smile that haunted me for years. " _I guess I'll have to to discard this boy to get your head out of the clouds, Brother."_ There were no sounds around me as started to remember more and more. The only sound that remained was the wind. Then, a loud mewling brought me to reality. Damn it! Who was disturbing me. I opened my eyes and looked around to find the creature who decided to break the silence of my world. I looked down and flinched at the sight below my eyes. It was none other than Falak, Link's little pet that stole all the attention I should have been getting and then decided to turn it's back on Link. I growled at the thing angry that THAT thing had to be here of all times. "What do YOU want," I said glaring down at the "Innocent thing." It mewled and stepped closer to me. I backed away, my back sinking into the tree's gnarly trunk. "What, have you come to attack me to? You and I aren't on good terms I'll have you know." It mewled again and hoped onto my lap, licking my arm. I furrowed my brow and picked the thing up by it's scruff, getting ready to throw it into the pond but I hesitated. Link's going to kill me when he- ...never mind. I sighed and and sat down letting go of the stupid fur ball, It's fur gleaming bright in the midday sun. She detected my depression and again hoped into my lap purring softly. I reached down and pet her accepting her support. I lay down and closed my eyes as a hot tear rolled down my cheek. I chuckled slightly despite my sadness. Me? Crying? How odd. But then again, Link does works wonders. Then just like that, I was asleep.

 _Link's pov-_

The world around me was shrouded in a sea of black once again. I felt lost and hopeless. Like all of my dreams were going to be shattered. But I started to feel another emotion as I was carried down an unknown path. I started to feel loneliness. I mean, I guess anyone would feel lonely if the one they loved were to be taken from them. Ghirahim, my sword, is gone. But I have confidence in him. I trust that he shall carve a path and follow the thread if fate.

 _Indra's pov-_

The sun was low, painting an empty sky as it moved downward. I shifted the hero of time in my hold for my arms were getting tired of carrying this green clad thing. I sighed and continued walking looking out for any trees or patches of grass to rest on. What did Ghirahim see in this mortal anyway. I can't believe he's serving something so pure. Honestly, serving the person who killed his former master, he really is full of surprises. As I continued to walk, the sky turned a dark crimson red, reminding me of the atmosphere of the demon realm. I finally found a place to rest in all this bareness, under a small tree. I sat down and leaned the hero of time against it's trunk, being careful not to wake him. I sighed and sat down in front of him, examining his sleeping face, tinted with white under the moon's wake. Now, how shall I restrain him, I chuckled under the blood red sky. I guess I could just use hand cuffs but that would be quite boring. Then I thought, What does Ghirahim not excel at. I closed my eyes to remember our masterless days at the demon realm. I was quite jealous of his natural talents but he always struggled in...magic. I smiled, it's so perfect and far better than boring old hand cuffs. I snapped my fingers and restrained his entire body. Much better I thought as I lay down under the moons pale light. Trees rained leaves and bushes shifted as a strong wave of wind rolled past the surface. I wish I didn't have to go on this tiring quest my master sent me on. But then again, I don't really have a choice.

 **Hello Hylians! I was finally able to update after the delay caused by my surgery.** **A lot has been going on but I hope you can forgive me. Well anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter and our new villain as well. Well hope you have a wonderful day/night. :)**

 **-Azura**


	13. Chapter 13

**I snapped my fingers and restrained his entire body. Much better I thought as I lay down under the moons pale light. Trees rained leaves and bushes shifted as a strong wave of wind rolled past the surface. I wish I didn't have to go on this tiring quest my master sent me on. But then again, I don't really have a choice.**

 _Link's pov-_

I slowly opened my eyes adjusting to the the Sun's bright rays. Wispy clouds floated above the surface leaving faint shadows to move about the green land. Branches danced fiercely upon the trees as the early autumn wind picked up twigs and fallen leaves. Just a normal day in Faron Woods but, something seems off. Nothing feels different but, It's like my head feels empty. Like I'm forgetting something perhaps. I set my palm against the soft earthy ground and pushed myself up...or tried too. That's odd, I though to myself this time trying to bend my leg upward. "Ugh!", I grumbled in frustration. "Why can't I move!," I thought out loud clenching my fists tightly. "So you're finally awake," said a voice beside me. I gasped in surprise, startled by the sudden noise. The figure chuckled and sat down beside me. "Sorry if I startled you," They remarked in a deep feminine voice removing the hood shielding their face. I examined the face of this now revealed woman without a word. Pale white skin, long light blue hair, and striking yellow eyes with slits for pupils. Obviously a demon. I narrowed my gaze and searched for the Master Sword out of the corner of my eye. "Who are you? And why can't I move. An-", The demon cut me off. "Calm down hero boy, I can only answer so many questions at once." I sighed and relaxed a little but not letting my guard down. She spoke once again. "First thing's first. You're probably wondering who I am." I didn't reply but just gave a small nod. She smiled, "A man of few words I see." Well no problem. My name is Indra, I prefer Lord Indra but I'm not fussy." Sounds like something Ghirahim would say. I suddenly looked up at her my interest suddenly sparking. "And who would you be?," She asked brushing the hair out her face. "Link," I simply replied. She tilted her head at me. "If you have something to say then spit it out." I narrowed my gaze a little. She must have caught me staring. "It's just, You remind me of someone I know." Indra moved closer to me. "This person you speak of is Ghirahim am I right?" I flinched in surprise. "You know Ghirahim?" She chuckled and looked at me in amusement. "Who doesn't know who he is. In the demon realm, Ghirahim is famous just as you are on the surface Hero Of Time. Not as famous as Demise but you get my point." I nodded my head in understandment. "But the reason I probably remind you of him because we're siblings." I winced in shock. Ghirahim has a sister? No way! Indra chuckled again. "What, Ghirahim never told you?" I sighed, "He never tells me anything about about his life." "I expected as much from him," The demon replied looking upward. I tilted my head in confusement. "But that's none of your business so don't bother asking," She spoke reading my mind before I had the chance to ask. I furrowed my brow. "It is my business he's my boyfriend.' She looked at me surprised then laughed out loud seconds later. "I can't believe Ghirahim is actually dating someone. I mean I knew he could feel emotions but I could never imagine him being in love with someone. Especially someone he calls master." Her laughter died down after a few moments and her face grew serious. "All the more reason I want to kill you." I clenched my fists and glared at her, the atmosphere becoming dark and tense. She smirked and looked down at my body. "There's no point in looking tough child. You won't be able to move as long as my spell remains." I continued to glare despite knowing she was right. "Why do you want to kill me?," I asked keeping my voice in a low tone. She snapped her fingers and summoned a small knife then scooted closer to me setting the blade against my neck. "I want to kill you so Ghirahim will return to the demon realm." A shiver ran down my spine as Indra's cold, lifeless breath touched my skin. She snapped her fingers and teleported back in front of me, the knife disappearing from her hand. "It's not like I want to kill you but, Ghirahim's purpose lies elsewhere. He is a sword of evil not the blade of evil's bane. I'm sure you already understand that yes?" "I do understand," I shamefully replied the atmosphere became tense again as Indra gave me a cold stare. "So despite knowing that you have kept him in the land of purity?" I confidently glared back at her my thoughts on the edge of my mind ready to spill out at any moment. "Ghirahim chose to became my sword because he believed it was right." Indra looked back at me, the same confidence filling her narrow eyes. "What do you know of Ghirahim. You know nothing about his life in the Demon realm. He didn't become your sword just because he had a little crush on you. He's using you for something." Link narrowed his eyes. "So your saying he's using me for something?" Indra nodded, her gaze becoming softer. I shook my head, "There's no way that could true, your lying. The demon lowered her head slowly and closed her eyes. "Child of the sky, Have you forgotten that Ghirahim is a demon? He may be acting soft towards you right now but trust me, he has something planned. You really think your relationship with him is going to play out like a perfect story?" I took deep breathes as Indra's words stung my thoughts. "You're wrong demon! Maybe Ghirahim is using me for something. But I can feel it deep within me. The thread of fate has crossed paths with us for a reason." Indra lifted her gaze from the bare ground and carried it to the now cloudless sky. "You're a special person Link. I no longer have the desire to kill you but, orders are orders. perhaps I'll let you live a bit longer.

 **I'M FINALLY BACK AHHH. So sorry for not uploading in a while I'm still recovering from surgery...What fun. Well I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter even though it might have been a bit sucky. Well, I'm always in the mood for feedback so feel free to give me any if you feel it's necessary. As always have a wonderful day/night!**

 **-Azura**


	14. Chapter 14

**But I can feel it deep within me. The thread of fate has crossed paths with us for a reason." Indra lifted her gaze from the bare ground and carried it to the now cloudless sky. "You're a special person Link. I no longer have the desire to kill you but, orders are orders. perhaps I'll let you live a bit longer.**

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

The afternoon was silent as I proceeded to walk along the all to familiar dirt path of Faron woods. Discolored leaves briskly swayed clinging desperately to the inert trees only to be detached a moment later. The warm rays of light beaming down from the sky were lost in a blanket of clouds. I shivered beneath the cold and pulled my cape close to my body encasing myself in warmth. The only sound that remained were the short footsteps of Falak, stoping every so often to lick her numb and swollen paws. I smiled into the cold as a gust of wind ruffled my hair. Many may disagree but winter is my favorite time of year. There's just something so special about it that summer doesn't have. It's like each gust of wind is carrying it's own energy, spreading it like seeds to sprout and bloom all across the surface. If only I could share this experience with Link. I sighed into the outer world watching the visible heat of my breath vanish into oblivion. I hope he's coping all right under Indra's control. If only I could snap my fingers and magically appear to the location of my kidnaped beloved. I chuckled to myself. Yeah right. Clasping my hands behind my back, I gazed up at the cloudy gray sky continuing my dreams of ways I could rescue my one and only princess.

 _Link's pov-_

I continued to helplessly follow Indra through the stone doors leading to Sky View Temple, breathing in the fresh scent of clean water. The pale demon continued in without a word and of course, I followed. Inside the temple was warm and comforting compared to the frigidness of the outdoors. Even so I glanced around nervously expecting to be greeted by the pinchers of a skulltula or the sharp teeth of a deku baba. Indra noticed my cautiousness and chuckled. "Relax hero boy, the only threat you have in this place is me." I wanted to draw my sword, tell her she was wrong but I resisted to urge to do so. At the moment she is a threat to me thought I'd hate to admit it. I simply looked away instead focusing on the pattern of my foot steps echoing through out the large room creating an erie sort of presence. Indra stopped in the middle of the room observing her surroundings. On each side of her was a door, leading to a different part of the temple. She turned around and faced me wearing a focused look on her face. "Child, if I may recall, at the end of this temple should be a bird statue am I correct?" I simply nodded in agreement feeling the guilt of shamefully giving away the location of the last statue residing on the surface. She smiled, her eyes reflecting the depth of her devious plan. After a few moments of unsettling silence, she began walking towards the door to her right. Soon after I followed her stepping over a puddle of water formed by the condensation dripping from a crack in the ceiling.

"Hey Indra?" "What is it that you want child?," she asked in annoyance. "Where do you plan on taking me?" She sighed as she entered the large room. "I'm not really sure myself, all I know is that I was told to use the statue of the goddess to go to an island in the sky." A lump formed in my throat as I felt panic come to me. Even so, I managed to keep my voice calm and steady. "Do you mean Skyloft?" Indra shook her head, "It's not Skyloft or any other islands your thinking of. It's an island not yet discovered by Skyloftians." I sighed in relief thankful that the island I spent my childhood in would be safe for now. " And does this island have a name?" The pale demon smiled under the faint light of the sun. "It's name is Pelagia."

The world has grown darker as the sun continues it's trench down from it's place in the sky. Indra's walking pace has slowed, causing the sound of echoes coming from the old room to lessen. Though she seems thoroughly exhausted she continues her trench through the ancient temple, the light in her eyes never fading even for a moment. A difference between her and Ghirahim that I've noticed is that Indra does a better job of trying to please her master than him. However, that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't feel emotions. I sighed in annoyance as the chains of the handcuffs kept clashing together admitting this aggravating metallic clank. Indra halted at the front of the wall and sank onto the cold stone floor. "This is our resting point for the night Child." I nodded in understandment and sat on the floor opposite of her. Above the chamber was a large gap in the ceiling revealing the night sky. I gazed up at the moon wishing I could somehow teleport to Ghirahim's location. I wonder how he's coping by himself? I closed my eyes and smiled thinking of all the events that happened while we were together. We've traveled so far wondering the Abyss of time, and though it's fainter than a drop of evening dew, may the prayer I spun towards the stars reach all the way toward your distant sky…

 **FINALLY I GET THE TIME TO WRITE! Apologies for the delay, I just started junior high and it's a big change from elementary. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND FOR GETTING ME OFF MY ASS AND ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE. How long has it been? like...a month? Jesus, all my readers are probably dead but whateves! Have a wonderful day/night as always!**

 **-Azura**


	15. Chapter 15

_Though it's fainter than a drop of evening dew,_

 _May the prayer I spun towards the stars reach all the way to your distant sky,_

 _My sword…_

 _Ghirahim's pov-_

The night was calm and quiet as the cordial twitter of sparrows died down. After a while of thinking I finally succumbed to the softness of the grass, laying my head to rest on the vibrant green. Yet another moon shall pass without finding a trace of my lost princess and yet another moon shall pass feeling alone in this unfamiliar stretch of land. I sighed into the cold watching my cloudy breath drift towards the vault of yonder taking my worries as it vanished from sight. Gazing up at the alluring sky of darkness, I kept my gaze on the moon, being drawn into it's lucent fix by the hypnotic power residing in it's beauty. The only thing that kept me wakeful was the humming of cicadas, crooning in unison in their sheltered homes upon the weeping willows. I lowered my gaze, feeling a familiar wave of sorrow wash over my harrowing thoughts. I rolled to my side and started counting blades of grass in an attempt to fall asleep without sorrow on the brink of my mind. Unfortunately, it seemed to me as if the gates of dreamland were firmly sealed, leaving my thoughts to restlessly wonder the abyss of my mind. I grumbled in frustration momentarily ceasing the chorus of cicadas. Pulling myself to a sitting position, I sat pondering for a while before finally deciding to make the most out of the restless night laid upon me. Ascending from my resting place within the grass, I began my stroll through the dim tract. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat as the algid winds began to howl sharpening my attentiveness. It's torture really, to keep a sword masterless for so long. The only skill I've learned in life is following orders and without them, my creation has no meaning. I continued my leisurely walk through the chilly winter night stepping over a flowerbed of corpses, no longer shinning radiant colors of crimson lush. Upon my walk through the endless trail, I came across a large pond filled with clear water shimmering against the burnished moon. Removing my shoes, I dipped my feet into the crystal spring feeling a chill as the cold water enveloped my feet. I watched in silence as fish of many colors swam around my feet, continuing on with their lives of daily. Feeling my face warm as a hot tear rolled down my cheek, I was once again enveloped in sadness. I seem to be crying an awful lot lately now that Master is gone. My desire to hold him in my arms, to feel his warmth is so strong I can hardly bear it. I bit the corner of my lip attempting to stop the cycle of tears from flowing anymore. Keeping my gaze down I sat starring at my reflection through ripples disturbing the delicate form of the surface. It was then that I noticed the abnormal quavering throughout the pond. The water started to shake violently as all the fish swam away, huddled in big groups among the confusion. I quickly removed my feet and stumbled back as the water began to splash about the surface, flooding the plant life and scarring the bugs. All I could do was stare wide eyed as a stream of water shot up from the center of the pond shooting high above the confusion of fish in a perfectly linear fashion. Then, emerging from the stream of water was a dragon, squawking loudly as it circled the pond. I gasped in bewilderment and wonder as it gracefully flew, it's translucent wings dripping wet with moist. The scales on it's body were a magnificent blue. As it's wings, all but the frames were made entirely out of water. After circling the spring a few more times, it made a graceful landing beside my trembling figure, curiosity and kindness residing through it's gleaming eyes of scarlet. Steadying myself, I slowly approached the beautiful creature and extended my hand onto the side of it's face allowing my fingers to get accustomed to the new texture brought upon by dragon scales. Oh link, if only you could experience what i'm seeing right now.

 _Link's pov-_

Opening my eyes upon the early light of day, I watched in silence as hues of dawn washed upon the sky like waves of polished chroma. Light filtered through the gap in the ceiling, shedding lustrous rays of sunlight onto the faded floor of which I lay upon. "Finally up I see." I flinched in surprise at the familiar deep vocal. Indra cantered towards me chuckling deviously, a trait all demons have acquired for a strange enough reason. I arose using my chained hands to awkwardly stand up. "Sleep well child?" I gave a small nod without maintaining eye contact to show her my defiance. She let out a childish giggle and made a torpid turn towards the door to her left. Without a word, I aimlessly followed preforming the same routine as yesterday's saunter. Tweets and chipper calls from a family of finches mellowed the mood of the ominous demeanor. I smiled and breathed the subtle air into my grateful lungs, feeling the potential of morning upon me. It felt nice as I was able to forget my standing as a hostage. Soon after my gleeful moment, Indra halted at a hefty stone door sealed firmly with many chains and a rusted metal lock. Turning around to face me she wore a chilling expression upon her features as two words came from her. "We're here."

 **Greetings my fellow readers! Hope you enjoyed that last chapter because I spent 3 days working on it which is a change from my previous finish in one night routine. Well, i'm happy to say that my writing has improved greatly over the last four months of this stories progress! I really have nothing else to say except thank you to everyone supporting me including a number of my friends. Have a wonderful day/night as always! :)**

 **\- Very Happy Azura**


	16. Regarding content

**A message from Azura**

Hello lovely readers! I do apologize for the lack of content recently. Junior High has been a challenge to say the least. I have a lot more responsibilities such as homework and THE GOD AWFUL SCIENCE FAIR...*ahem* Because of this, I haven't had much time to write at all, only during holidays and maybe a couple hundred words each weekend. Another reason I haven't been uploading as often is because I want quality content. Something iv'e noticed (and this applies to school as well) is that deadlines have the ability to decrease the value of things. Deadlines lead to stress, and stress leads to an intangible mindset, and that leads to rush, which leads to poor content. Back when I was in 6th grade, (the early stages of this story) I would upload every Sunday. I gained more readers and my popularity rose greatly. But was I enjoying it? No. Quite the opposite in fact. I was extremely stressed, having the responsibility of writing 900+ words in one day, so I stopped, and lost a good amount of my readers. Look, I know it's hard to wait for a story to update, especially when your'e so far into it. But I don't want to be that one person who uploads poor content as a result. So, to all the people who have made it this far, thank you. I promise to bring you a whole hearted story, one that you deserve.

-Azura


End file.
